He whom shadows above He
by Grey teh Pally
Summary: Kalev LeSalvage has enough problems in his life, and is now convinced the deamons are on his tail. Now he has only one purpose for living. Keeping whats left of his family alive, along with himself, and find out why the THINGS want him. So it is a mission. A new place. A young one must keep his family from falling from grace. Or falling from the Earth, to bellow.


It was nighttime, and the heaviest fog descended upon Virgin Hill. Looking outside, Kalev scanned the foliage that lined his Aunt's home. "The first ill omen…" Fear shot up his spine and the teenager couldn't help but have a look of fear on his face. Every little sound in the house was like a gunshot, and he jumped as the alarm went off on his watch. The sound woke his baby brother and Kalev did his best to comfort the Four year old. "It's okay Everest, go back to sleep." Putting on a sad smile, he sighed as his younger brother turned on his side, and went to sleep.

Looking back out the window, he noticed that some time had passed. It was the Summer-time, and it was the first time Kalev hated his time off from school. His Aunt was out of the house, and it was time to watch his brother. Thinking about what his Aunt told him to do; he ground his teeth in frustration. He could not recall anything that she said, never mind the reading he was supposed to be doing!

Passing the den, he turned on the television. The weather channel explained in the usual monotone voice that it would be foggy for the rest of the night. Cursing under his breath, Kalev was about to shut it off when the sound of the automated female talking became a butchered, making a loud screaming sound. Shutting it off quickly, he looked back to his brother. Everest was asleep. Leaving the room, he began turning on all the lights. The task took about five minutes, and he walked back into the den, still jumpy. He had a knife in his pocket.

Fear shot down his spine as he noticed a shadow racing from his view out from the window. Ducking, Kalev rushed to his brother's side. Picking him up, he looked back to the window.

Nothing.

He quietly calmed himself, smiling. "I'm such a chicken. Just a bird… A really, REALLY big bird…"

The lights flickered, and he froze. The shadow returned, but this time it was worse. What appeared to be an arm was in the process of tapping on the glass. He was on the second story of his home. Pulling the knife from his pocket, he pulled it from the scabbard with unreal speed. Racing to the window, he went for the blinds. Right before he yanked them in front of the window, a head shot up, on a _stretched_ neck. No one could have done that, Kalev thought. At least… all but _him_…

Jamming the knife back into the casing it came from, he gently picked up his brother. He did not want to disrupt what seemed to be a serene dream. Moving with quick, clumsy grace, he moved into his living room. A smash, maybe the pot he had balanced by the window that could not lock, came from what he could guess could be the kitchen. Turning, he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

A shadow in the shape of a man, tall, came from the kitchen in front of him. "Oh God." Backing quickly, he began to feel the effects take effect. Breathing quickly, he turned the corner, and rushed down the hall. A crash came from behind him, and Kalev sobbed. Not daring to look behind him, he slid into his room, and slammed the door shut. The radio he had turned on began to make chopping noises, and Kalev's eyes widened in fear as he saw a terrifying image. A head was looking at him. Everything would not be amplified if he had been on the FIRST floor; it would just be a regular creeper. But what made his heart skip a few needed beats, was the fact the face held no features. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. It was like a sick child cartoon come to life; someone had swept poor characters facial features clean off. Long, thin black tentacles touched the window lightly, and Kalev broke.

"Come on, you bastard! Get me!" Ripping open the door, he walked a step, into a shaped torso. A black suited torso. "FUCK!" With the willpower of a thousand monks, the boy kneed the figure off of him the second he made a small amount of contact. He knew what effects the Slenderman had, and he could NOT let it get him, his brother, or ANYONE else.

The figure was not staggered, and Kalev fell back into his room. Looking to the door, he pushed it closed with his foot. The man shoved what looked like a morbid hand of black tree limbs into the way, and Kalev sobbed. "Shit!" Putting the baby down, he yanked the knife from his pocket. The arm stretched to his face, maybe his neck, Kalev could not tell. He stabbed at the hand, slashed it with the shark tooth edge of his weapon. A hiss came from behind the door and Kalev snorted, tears running down his cheeks.

"Shut up, you don't have a mouth to hiss _with_, freak."

The arm receded and Kalev was stunned. Kicking the door closed, he threw his knife to the side, and grabbed the dresser by the door. Pushing it in the way of the door, he flew back as the door burst in a shower of wooden shards. Yelling out in pain, Kalev felt a cold hand grab him, and fling him into the far wall. Slamming into the drywall, Kalev fell on his bed with a thump. Scrambling back up, he ducked in time as a fist flew from the gap in the door. Picking up the knife from the floor, he drew back his hand.

Through the door, he could _just_ make out the pale featureless face of the Slenderman. Before he could make any further plans, a brute force griped his arm. Looking back, he screamed in fear as the Hand seemed to grow on him. Dropping the knife into his other hand, he drew back his free arm, and swung it at the door.


End file.
